Clifford's friends throughout the world
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends got transported to many places. Note, this was a collaboration between me and CliffordxLion King fan member as roleplay and this is a stand alone story. It is not part of the series.
One morning at the apartment, Clifford was the first one to wake up. He wanted to go out and play. He first wake up Daffodil.

Clifford said, "Hey Daffodil, are you awake yet?"

Daffodil was sleeping. She placed a pillow on her head.

Clifford said, "Daffodil."

He licked Daffodil on her back causing her to wake up.

Daffodil said, "Ewww! Clifford, stop that!"

Clifford said, "Come on Daffodil, let play outside."

Daffodil said, "But I wanna sleep..."

Clifford said, "Aw don't be like that sis."

Soon, Norville flew in from the window and said, "Hey Clifford, how it going?"

Clifford said, "Hey Norville. Can you help me get Daffodil to wake up?"

Norville said, "Hmm, I know. I'll be right back."

So Norville flew to the garden to pick up a nice, big, juicy, carrot. He picked it and bought it back to Daffodil.

Norville said, "Oh Daffodil, I got you a nice carrot."

Daffodil said, "Mmm...Bring it here..."

Norville gave Daffodil the carrot. Clifford said, "Wow, thanks Norville."

Norville said, "All in the day work."

Soon, Jorge came in and said, "Hola guys, what up?"

Norville said, "Not much. Just had to wake Daffodil up."

Jorge said, "I see. Oh and Clifford, I found a new place to dig. Wanna come."

Clifford said, "Sure!"

So Clifford and Jorge went outside to dig. Norville said, "Hey Daffodil, you sure you don't wanna come."

Daffodil said, "Believe me, I am."

Norville said, "Oh really."

Norville quickly grabbed Daffodil bow and began flying outside.

Daffodil said, "Hey, give me my bow back."

Daffodil quickly ran outside to find Norville and her bow.

Daffodil said, "You come back here right now!"

Norville said, "I will only give you your bow back if you stay outside with Clifford and Jorge."

Daffodil said, "Oh, fine."

So Norville gave Daffodil her bow back and went with Clifford and Jorge who are digging.

Clifford said, "Hey Jorge, where is that great spot for digging?"

Jorge said, "Right by that bushes Clifford. When you dig by the bush, it create a better tree."

Clifford said, "Awesome!"

Soon, Flo and Zo came along and said, "Hey guys."

Clifford said, "HI Flo. Hi Zo."

Flo said, "What are you guys doing?"

Jorge said, "We were just about to dig a hole."

Zo said, "That's cool."

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, why don't you start digging?"

Clifford said, "Sure!"

So Clifford started digging. As he was digging, he found a weird looking crystal.

Clifford said, "What's this?"

Daffodil said, "It looked like a crystal."

Flo said, "It looks pretty."

Zo said, "Yeah, pretty mysterious."

As they all get a closer look at the crystal, they all disappear. Meanwhile, Clifford got transported in the middle of Denmark.

Clifford said, "Huh? Where am I?"

Soon, horses started running toward him. A knight looked down and said, "You there. Are you lost?"

Clifford said, "Yes!"

The knight said, "Allow me to take you to the castle."

So the knight took Clifford to a castle. Clifford was amazed.

Clifford said, "Wow, cool place."

Knight said, "Yep, this is the castle of Denmark where a young prince lives."

Clifford said, "Whoa. What's his name?"

Soon, prince Hamlet came out of the door and said, "Mr. Knight kind sir. What have you found during the search of the forest?"

Knight said, "This puppy, sir."

Hamlet looked down and said, "Ah, who might you be little puppy?"

Clifford said, "I'm Clifford!"

Hamlet said, "That's a nice name. I'm Hamlet, the prince of Denmark. Where did you come from?"

Clifford said, "A city somewhere in California."

Hamlet said, "Hmm, never heard of it. Would you like to come in?"

Clifford said, "Sure!"

So Hamlet took Clifford to his castle. Meanwhile, Jorge had landed in a strange looking city.

Jorge said, "Where am I?"

So Jorge started walking around and asking for help. Soon, he saw a young boy riding a skateboard. He went over and said, "Hey, you there."

Bart said, "Huh?"

Jorge said, "Down here."

Bart said, "Oh hi, I'm Bart Simpson who the heck are you?"

Jorge said, "I'm Jorge."

Bart said, "Nice to meet you Jorge. Wow, I didn't know dogs can talk."

Jorge said, "Well I'm usually a special dog. Not all of them talk by the way."

Bart said, "So, where did you come from?"

Jorge said, "The city back at New York. What is this place?"

Bart said, "This is Springfield. I live at 42 Evergreen Terrance."

Jorge said, "Mind taking me there?"

Bart said, "Sure, hop on."

So Jorge got on Bart's skateboard and they went to Bart's house. Meanwhile, Norville landed in another strange city.

Norville groaned and said, "What is this place?"

So Norville flew around to find out where he is. Soon, he was hit by a flying girl.

Norville said, "Ouch!"

One of the girl stopped and swoop down to save the bird. Soon, she caught it. She said, "Hey, are you okay?"

Norville said, "I'm fine, thanks. Who are you?"

Bubbles said, "I'm Bubbles."

Norville said, "Nice to meet you, Bubbles. I'm Norville."

Bubbles said, "Aw. That's a nice name."

Blossom said, "Hey Bubbles."

Buttercup said, "What the hold up?"

Bubbles said, "I found this cute little birdie!"

Blossom said, "Aw, it look so cute."

Norville blushed.

Buttercup said, "said, "Hmm, I think we can use this bird to help us fight bad guys."

Blossom said, "How?"

Buttercup said, "He can be a distraction while we kick some bad guys butt."

Norville said, "Wow, I would love that."

Blossom said, "So, you wanna join our team."

Norville said, "Sure would!"

So Norville join the Powerpuff Girls and they all went to fight bad guys. Meanwhile, Daffodil had landed in the middle of the Savannah.

Daffodil said, "Where am I?"

Daffodil started walking around. Soon, she heard an evil laughter. She gasped and said, "What was that?"

Soon, a Hyneas name Janja came and said, "Well, well, well, look who we have here."

Daffodil said, "Go away!"

Janja said, "Muwahahahahaa! We will after we eat our lunch."

Daffodil said, "Please, leave me alone!"

Janja said, "Fat chance, jack rabbit."

Daffodil gasped and said, "I'll have you know that I'm a Holland Lop bunny, not a jack rabbit."

Janja said, "Aw, who cares? You look delicious."

Daffodil started to shiver. Soon, she heard something in the distance.

Kion said, "Alright, till the Prideland end."

Lion Guard said, "LION GUARD DEFENSE!"

Janja said, "Oh, here we go..."

Kion said, "Fuli, make sure that bunny doesn't get hurt."

Fuli said, "On the job!"

So Fuli ran as fast as he could to get the bunny away from Janja.

Janja said, "Grr, I can't believe you took away my lunch."

Kion said, "You won't get her. Not as long as I'm here."

Janja said, "Oh yeah, well what are you gonna do about it?"

Kion quickly used the Roar of the Elders sending Janja away.

Janja screamed and said, "AHHH IT LOOKED LIKE JANJA IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Kion said, "Ha! Gotcha again."

Daffodil went toward the lion and said, "Thank you lion sir."

Kion said, "No problem, bunny."

Daffodil said, "I'm Daffodil by the way. What's your name?"

Kion said, "I'm Kion, leader of the Lion Guard!"

Bunga said, "I'm Bunga the bravest honey badger."

Fuli said, "I'm Fuli the fastest cheetah."

Ono said, "I'm Ono the keenest of sight."

Beshte said, "And I'm Beshte the strongest hippo."

Daffodil said, "Wow...What a team..."

Kion said, "Yep. I never seen you around in this part of the Prideland before. Are you lost?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah, I live in the city with my friends, until I got transported here."

Kion said, "Hmm...Never heard of it."

Daffodil said, "Can you guys take me somewhere to rest? I gotta catch up on some beauty sleep."

Kion said, "Beauty sleep? You sound like Zuri..."

Daffodil said, "Who's Zuri?"

Bunga said, "She a lion cub who like to stay clean all the time. She usually complain a lot and she doesn't usually get along with us."

Daffodil said, "Sounds like I'd like her..."

Kion said, "Can you like talk to her?"

Daffodil said, "Well, okay."

So the Lion Guard took Daffodil to see Zuri. Meanwhile, Zo had landed somewhere in the middle of the forest.

Zo said, "What is this place?"

So Zo took a look around to see where he is. Soon, he found a couple robot.

Zo said, "Who are you?"

The Stormtroopers saw a target and they started pointing the missile at Zo. Zo said, "Uh oh."

Before the Stormtroopers fire, they were hit by a lightsaber. Zo open his eyes and saw a Jedi Knight who just rescue him from those robot.

Zo said, "Whoa.."

Luke Skywalker said, "Hi, are you okay?"

Zo said, "I think so. What's your name?"

Luke Skywalker said, "I'm Luke Skywalker. What's yours?"

Zo said, "I'm Zo. It nice to meet you Luke Skywalker."

Luke Skywalker said, "Let get you outta here."

So Luke Skywalker took Zo to his house. Meanwhile, Flo had landed in a small country.

Flo said, "Where am I?"

Flo decided to walk around. Soon, she saw three boys running around.

Flo said, "Hey, there!"

Edd said, "Huh? Hey Eddy, look."

Eddy said, "What is it sockhead?"

Edd said, "Over there! A little animal."

Ed said, "A chicken."

Ed went to hug the chicken. Flo started to run, but was caught by Ed and said, "Aw, I love you chicken."

Edd said, "Ed, that's not a chicken. It a kitten."

Ed said, "Kitten, chicken! Kitten, chicken!"

Eddy said, "You've done it again, Sockhead..."

Edd groan and took the kitten off of Ed hand.

Flo said, "Uh, who are you?"

Edd screamed and said, "That kitten can talk."

Eddy said, "Relax, Sockhead. These things happen. You got a quarter or what, kitten?

Flo said, "Uh, I'm an animal, how can I have a quarter?"

Eddy said, "Ugh..."

Edd said, "What's your name?"

Flo said, "I'm Flo."

Edd said, "It nice to meet you Flo. I'm Edd the smart one, but you can call me Double D, this is Ed usually the dimwit one, and this is Eddy, the aggressive one."

Eddy said, "Hey!"

Edd said, "Well you are."

Flo said, "It nice to meet you all. By the way, where am I?"

Edd said, "Welcome to the Cul-De-Sac!"

Flo said, "Wow. This is a pretty nice place here. Mind showing me around."

Edd said, "We'd be delighted to!"

So The Ed's took Flo to take the tour of the Cul De Sac. Meanwhile, Hamlet was just about to show Ophelia the new puppy.

Hamlet said, "Ophelia!"

Ophelia said, "Oh hi Hamlet. What up?"

Hamlet said, "I thought you might like this..."

Hamlet showed Ophelia the puppy. Ophelia was amazed and said, "Aw, a puppy. It look so cute."

Clifford blushed and said, "Thanks."

Ophelia said, "What your name?"

Clifford said, "I'm Clifford!"

Ophelia said, "Oh, that a cute name. I'm Ophelia."

Ophelia picked up Clifford and tickled his tummy. Clifford giggled.

Clifford said, "Hee hee hee!"

Ophelia said, "So Clifford, where did you come from?"

Clifford said, "Oh in a city."

Ophelia said, "Wow, I'm impressed."

Hamlet said, "Did you have an owner Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Yes. Emily Elizabeth."

Ophelia said, "Hmm, does she know that you're here?"

Clifford said, "No, she doesn't."

Hamlet said, "Then, how did you get here?"

Clifford said, "I'm not sure..."

Ophelia said, "Hmm, maybe we should call Emily Elizabeth and find out."

Hamlet said, "Wait, are you the only one who came here or is there more?"

Clifford said, "Actually, my friends also got transported to other places."

Hamlet said, "How strange..."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I guess I gotta go look for them."

Ophelia said, "Are you sure Clifford? The forest is extremely dangerous."

Clifford said, "Danger, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger, HA HA HA HA!"

Hamlet said, "Interesting..."

Clifford said, "Hey Hamlet, is it okay if I borrow a horse to find my friends faster?"

Hamlet said, "I'll drop you off, even."

Clifford said, "No, I think I can handle the horse myself. Beside, I have ways with communicating with animals."

Hamlet said, "I'm sure..."

So Hamlet went to get the horse for Clifford. They all went outside. Clifford got on the horse and said, "Thanks guys, I really appreciate it."

Hamlet said, "No problem."

Ophelia said, "Here Clifford. I made you some treat for the trip."

Clifford said, "Ah thanks Ophelia. Well, see ya later. Onward horsey."

So Clifford left as Hamlet and Ophelia waved goodbye. Meanwhile, the Lion Guard took Daffodil to see Zuri.

Kion said, "Zuri, you have a visitor!"

Zuri yawned and said, "Oh what now? Who is it?"

Daffodil said, "Hi! I'm Daffodil. They said you and I might get along."

Zuri said, "Uh, why?"

Daffodil said, "They said we act pretty much the same."

Zuri said, "Uh, I don't eat carrot you know."

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but he says we both focus on beauty sleep and are too whiny for our own good..."

Zuri said, "I don't whine."

Kion said, "Yes you do."

Bunga said, "You whine about your paws."

Beshte said, "You were acting snobby to Kion when Kiara was in charge of the Prideland."

Fuli said, "And you were almost being racist when saying that I should do the hunting for you."

Zuri said, "Oh, fine."

Daffodil said, "So Zuri, maybe we should have a competition."

Zuri said, "How come?"

Daffodil said, "Well, you and I are Si Nini Sawa."

Zuri said, "How do you know that term?"

Daffodil said, "Well I am the smartest bunny ever. I know everything."

Zuri said, "Oh, really?"

Daffodil said, "Yes. So here is what we'll do. We will each perform three different test. Bathing, eating, and cleaning."

Zuri said, "You're on."

Daffodil said, "And if I win, you gotta eat a whole basket of bugs."

Zuri gasped and said, "Fine, but if I win, you gotta roll in the mud, causing your fur to get all sticky and smelly."

Daffodil said, "Oh, fine..."

So Daffodil, Zuri, Kion and the Lion Guard went to the middle of the Savannah to start their competition. Ono came to announce, "Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the performance battle between Daffodil, the Lop Holland Bunny, and Zuri, the top adviser cub of Kiara."

Zuri said, "I am ready!"

Daffodil said, "Me too."

Ono said, "The judges will be held by three competitor. Kion, Bunga, and Fuli."

Daffodil said, "O...kay..."

Kion said, "Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!"

Fuli said, "Oh boy."

Ono said, "Alright, our first performance is the bathing. Each animals must baths this animals in order to win. Whoever is the cleanest will win. So meet our two dirty animals, Beshte and Tifu."

Beshte said, "Hey, guys!"

Tifu said, "Why did I sign up for this?"

Ono said, "Alright, on your mark, get set, wash."

So Daffodil and Zuri set on and wash one of the animals. Tifu is washing Zuri and Daffodil is washing Beshte. After 5 minute later, the time was up.

Ono said, "Alright, time up."

Tifu said, "Well, who won?"

Ono said, "Let see what the judges will say."

Kion said, "It was more fun watching Zuri wash Tifu."

Tifu said, "And just why is that?"

Kion said, "Because it romantic."

Tifu said, "It didn't feel very romantic..."

Kion said, "It was for me."

Tifu said, "Sure..."

Bunga said, "Well, I think Daffodil did a great job with Beshte."

Daffodil said, "Aw, thanks!"

Fuli said, "Same goes for me with Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "I win!"

Zuri said, "Grr. That's not fair."

Daffodil said, "And why not?"

Zuri said, "You cheated."

Daffodil said, "How?"

Zuri said, "Because hippos lives in water. That means he's already clean."

Daffodil said, "So, what's your excuse?"

Ono said, "Alright, no need to fight. Anyway, our next performance will be cleaning."

Zuri said, "What kind?"

Ono said, "You two will each clean up the Hakuna Fall."

Daffodil said, "Aw, man..."

Ono said, "Don't worry. I'll time you. You will have one minute to clean it up as fast as you can."

Daffodil and Zuri said, "ONE MINUTE!"

Ono said, "Don't worry. You'll be judge by how far you clean."

Daffodil said, "This'll be impossible..."

Ono said, "You don't have to clean the whole place, just clean it up as much as you can. Zuri will do half of the Hakuna Falls and Daffodil will do the other half."

Daffodil said, "All right."

Ono said, "Okay, on your mark, get set, GO!"

So Daffodil and Zuri started cleaning the Hakuna Fall. After one minute later, the time was up.

Ono said, "Time's up!"

Zuri and Daffodil said, "Aw."

Ono said, "Now, let see what the judges say."

Kion said, "Well, I'm kind of stuck..."

Bunga said, "Actually, I think Zuri done pretty well."

Fuli said, "Same goes for me."

Kion said, "All right, I'm with them."

Daffodil said, "What?"

Zuri said, "Yes, I won."

Daffodil said, "Grrrr."

Ono said, "Now, our last performance is eating."

Daffodil said, "Eating what?"

Ono said, "Well, since Zuri is a lion and Daffodil is a bunny, you'll be eating carrot meat."

Daffodil said, "What is that?"

Ono said, "It meat, but shape and the flavor is the carrot. The leaf at the top is crunchy.

Daffodil said, "Mmm..."

Zuri sighed and said, "I suppose."

Daffodil said, "Ready?"

Zuri said, "Ready as you are."

Ono said, "Alright, on your mark, get set, eat."

So Zuri and Daffodil began eating the meat carrot. Soon, Daffodil was the first to finish the whole thing.

Daffodil said, "Man, I'm stuffed..."

Ono said, "Daffodil, is the winner."

Daffodil said, "Yes!"

Zuri said, "NNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bunga said, "What's her punishment again?"

Kion said, "She had to eat a whole basket of bugs."

Bunga said, "Oh, right. Should I get them?"

Kion said, "Yep."

So Bunga went to get the bugs. Zuri shivered and said, "I don't wanna eat the bugs. It gross."

Kion said, "Too late."

Zuri said, "Well you can't make me."

Zuri started running away.

Daffodil said, "Somebody catch her!"

So Fuli went to catch Zuri. Soon, she pounce on Zuri.

Fuli said, "Ha! Gotcha!"

Zuri said, "Grr, you'll never make me eat that bugs."

Fuli said, "We'll see about that!"

Bunga said, "Hey guys, I found the bugs."

Kion said, "Great!"

Zuri gasped and said, "Ewww..."

Kion said, "Alright Zuri, get ready to eat the bug."

Zuri said, "Oh, all right..."

Kion gave Zuri the bugs and she began eating it.

Zuri said, "I can't believe I'm doing this..."

Bunga said, "Don't worry Zuri. Just a couple more bite."

Zuri ate the last bug. Soon, she fainted.

Kion said, "Ha ha ha!"

Fuli said, "Kion, that wasn't nice."

Kion said, "Yeah, but she's never been nice to any of us, definitely not you."

Fuli said, "Yeah, but she's a girl."

Kion said, "So? She still can't treat my favorite girl that way..."

Bunga said, "I thought Jasiri is your favorite girl."

Kion said, "I don't see her every day. Plus, you can't really beat feline girls..."

Zuri said, "That because your too busy protecting the Prideland instead of looking for a mate."

Kion said, "I don't have to look for a mate. I've found one."

Zuri said, "And who's that?"

Kion said, "The fastest in the kingdom, the only female on my guard."

Fuli said, "Me."

Kion said, "Yeah."

Zuri said, "Phtt, you can't marry Fuli. She a cheetah and you're a lion."

Kion said, "So? We're still close."

Zuri said, "Whatever."

Daffodil said, "Well anyway, this was a great game. Right Zuri."

Zuri said, "Sure..."

Soon, Clifford had came looking for Daffodil while riding a horse. He said, "Hey Daffodil, I found you sis."

Daffodil said, "Clifford!"

Clifford said, "How it going?"

Daffodil said, "Good. Where did you get the horse?"

Clifford said, "From Hamlet, Prince of Denmark."

Daffodil said, "Ooh, that's nice."

Zuri said, "Daffodil, is this your boyfriend here?"

Daffodil said, "No! He's my brother."

Kion said, "Wow."

Ono said, "Pretty cool."

Zuri said, "How can a bunny be a sibling to a jackal pup?"

Clifford said, "Excuse me."

Zuri said, "Well, what are you?"

Clifford said, "I'm a dog."

Zuri said, "You're too tiny."

Clifford said, "Oh brother. Anyway Daffodil, we gotta go find the others and get back home."

Daffodil said, "I'm with you."

Kion said, "Aw, do you have to go?"

Daffodil said, "Yeah, but I'll come back someday."

Kion said, "Well, we look forward to seeing you again!"

So Daffodil got on the horse and waved goodbye to Kion and the others. Then off they went to find their next friends. Meanwhile, Bart took Jorge to his house.

Bart said, "Here's home!"

Jorge said, "Whoa, it like a mansion."

Bart said, "It's just a house, dude."

Soon, Homer and Marge came.

Homer said, "Marge, is that a donut?"

Marge said, "No it a dog."

Homer said, "Doh."

Bart said, "Hi mom. Hi Homer."

Homer said, "Son, what did we say about bringing home a stray dog here?"

Bart said, "Aw come on man, he's lonely."

Marge said, "Hmm, okay, but we'll only keep him for a little while."

Bart said, "Yes."

Jorge said, "Well, I'm sure hungry."

Bart said, "Come on in, we'll feed ya."

So they took Jorge in the kitchen to eat.

Jorge said, "What have you got?"

Bart said, "We got krusty burger."

Jorge said, "Sounds good!"

Soon, Lisa came in and said, "Hey Bart, who's the new dog?"

Bart said, "This is Jorge."

Jorge said, "Hi."

Lisa said, "I didn't know dogs can talk."

Jorge said, "I can!"

Lisa said, "I wonder why Santa little helper or Snowball can't talk?"

Jorge said, "Well, I think I might come from a different universe or something..."

Bart said, "That's cool man."

Jorge said, "Yep."

Homer said, "Hey Jorge, want some beer."

Jorge said, "Uh...no. It bad you big, dumb, baldy, ape."

Homer said, "Why you little."

Homer began strangling Jorge.

Lisa said, "Dad!"

Marge said, "Homer, let him go."

Homer said, "Oh, fine."

Homer let go of Jorge.

Jorge said, "Finally..."

Bart said, "So Jorge, wanna pull some prank."

Jorge said, "Sure!"

So Bart took Jorge to Skinner's house.

Jorge said, "What are we doing?"

Bart said, "We are going to give Principle Skinner a hot dog with ketchup."

Jorge said, "How is that a prank?"

Bart said, "Because I'm gonna pour hot sauce in instead of ketchup. Skinner won't know the difference."

Jorge said, "Great idea!"

Bart said, "Wanna try."

Jorge said, "Yep!"

So Jorge took the hotdog in front of the door and rang the door bell then he and Bart hide behind the bushes. Skinner came out and saw a hotdog in front of his porch.

Skinner said, "Hmm...This is suspicious..."

Skinner picked up the hotdog and took a bite out of it. Then his mouth started burning up. He then screamed. Bart and Jorge laughed at Skinner. Skinner quickly heard some laughter and it was coming from behind the bushes. He went behind it and saw Bart with a dog.

Skinner said, "I should've known..."

Bart shrieked and said, "Run dog."

So Bart and Jorge got away.

Skinner said, "I'll get you for this someday."

Bart and Jorge quickly hide behind the building.

Jorge said, "That was close..."

Bart said, "Yeah. Great job Jorge."

Jorge said, "Thanks!"

Soon, Clifford and Daffodil came with the horse.

Clifford said, "Hey, there!"

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, Daffodil. Am I glad to see you. Where did you get the horse?"

Clifford said, "From Hamlet, Prince of Denmark."

Jorge said, "Wow, that's cool."

Daffodil said, "So who's your friend?"

Bart said, "Hi, I'm Bart Simpson."

Daffodil said, "Nice to meet you."

Clifford said, "Jorge, are the others here?"

Jorge said, "Nope, just me."

Daffodil said, "We gotta find the others."

Clifford said, "Ready, Jorge?"

Jorge said, "Yeah, but what about Bart?"

Bart said, "Don't worry Jorge. We'll see each other again"

Jorge said, "See you then!"

So the three waved goodbye to Bart and left to find the others. Meanwhile, Norville and the Powerpuff girls are looking for evildoers.

Blossom said, "See anything, girls?"

Bubbles said, "No, not yet. How about you Norville?"

Norville said, "Me neither..."

Blossom said, Wait, I see something."

Norville said, "What is it?"

Blossom said, "Mojo Jojo is robbing the bank.

Buttercup said, "Let's get him!"

Blossom said, "Right."

Norville said, "What can I do?"

Bubbles said, "You can send Mojo to jail after we beat him up."

Norville said, "Got it."

So the they all went to stop Mojo.

Blossom said, "Alright Mojo, your time is up."

Mojo said, "Stop right now, girls!"

Blossom said, Forget it monkey boy. You won't get away with it.

Mojo said, "I will get away with it, because getting away with it is what I do!"

Buttercup said, "Oh yeah."

Buttercup began beating Mojo up. Soon, she was finished.

Norville said, Yes, we beat him.

Blossom said, "Great job!"

Buttercup said, "Yep, they don't call me tough for nothing."

Blossom said said, "Sure don't, sis."

Bubbles said, "Alright Norville, ready to take him to prison."

Norville said, "Sure am!"

So Norville took Mojo Jojo to jail. Later, the four went back to the Professor's house.

Norville said, "Nice place..."

Bubbles said, "Thanks. This is where the Professor lives. He is our dad. He created us."

Norville said, "Neat!"

Soon, the Professor came out and said, "Hi girls."

Powerpuff Girls said, "Hi, Professor!"

Professor said, "Ah, who's your new bird friend?"

Norville said, "I'm Norville."

Professor said, "Wow, that's a nice name."

Norville said, "Thanks!"

Soon, Clifford, Jorge, and Daffodil came with the horse.

Clifford said, "Hey, Norville!"

Norville said, "Hey guys. What up?"

Clifford said, "We came to find you."

Norville said, "Cool. Oh and I want you to meet my friend the Powerpuff girls and the Professor."

Clifford said, "Cool!"

Bubbles said, "Aw, you are so cute little puppy."

Clifford said, "Thanks!"

Bubbles pets Clifford.

Buttercup said, "Oh brother."

Norville said, "So where are the kittens?"

Daffodil said, "Not sure. We gotta find them."

Norville said, "Okay, we'd better go, then."

Buttercup said, Aw, but we still need more heroes to fight crimes.

Blossom said, "We could really use your help!"

Norville said, Yes, but I have a place that need me as well. I'll come back someday.

Blossom said, "See you then!"

So the four waved goodbye to the Powerpuff girls and the Professor and left to find two more. Meanwhile, Luke Skywalker took Zo to his home.

Luke Skywalker said, "Here is my home."

Zo said, "Cool. It kind of small."

Luke Skywalker said, "We Jedi don't lives in a big place as much as you do."

Zo said, "Fair enough."

So the two went inside. Zo saw two strange robot by the corner.

Zo said, "Who are they?"

Luke Skywalker said, "Oh, these are two robots designed by my father Anakins. R2 D2 and C3PO."

C3PO said, "Greetings."

Zo said, "Wow. It's so cool."

Luke Skywalker said, "C3PO, R2, this is Zo."

C3PO said, "How do you do?"

Zo said, "Great. Can R2 talk as well?"

C3PO said, "Only I can understand him."

R2 made a beep to himself.

Zo said, "What did he say?"

C3PO said, "He says hello."

Zo said, "Awesome. Hey Luke Skywalker, how did you beat those robot with that sword of yours?"

Luke Skywalker said, "What do you mean?"

Zo said, "Well, that sword you use was glowing. How did you do that?"

Luke Skywalker said, "Oh, that a lightsaber. It kind of like a sword, but with energy.

Zo said, "Cool!"

Luke Skywalker said, "Would you like to try it out?"

Zo said, "I'd love to!"

So Luke Skywalker lend Zo a lightsaber and does a couple practice swing.

Luke Skywalker said, "Okay, try hitting those decoy of Stormtroopers."

Zo said, "Okay!"

So Zo whacks the decoys.

Luke Skywalker said, "Perfect job."

Zo said, "Thanks."

Soon, a loud explosion was heard.

Zo said, "What was that?"

Luke Skywalker said, "Not sure."

Soon, Han Solo came and said, "Luke Skywalker, we got an AT AT robot on the loose."

Luke Skywalker said, "Oh, no! Um...Zo, are you a boy or a girl?"

Zo said, "A boy. Why?"

Luke Skywalker said, "Wanted to make sure. Guess that explains why you love my lightsaber so much..."

Zo said, "Yeah. Hey, can I help you fight those AT AT?"

Han Solo said, "Hmm, I'm not sure we should let you, because it too dangerous."

Zo said, "Dangers, ha. I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of dangers. HA HA HA HA!"

Luke Skywalker said, "Well, okay."

Han Solo said, "Alright, to the Hyperspace."

So the three went to the Hyperspace. Zo was amazed of the cool spaceship.

Zo said, "Wow, this is so cool!"

Luke Skywalker said, "Yep. This is where we ride this ship to stop bad guys."

Zo said, "Can I ride it?"

Luke Skywalker said, "Sure thing."

Zo said, "Awesome!"

Han Solo said, "Luke Skywalker, this is a ship, not an arcade."

Luke Skywalker said, "Oh come on Han Solo, have a heart."

Han Solo said, "Oh, all right, but the kid seems to not take this very seriously..."

Zo said, "I'm not a kid, I'm a cat."

Han Solo said, "Right."

Luke Skywalker said, "Oh and you might wanna wear this suit. Just in case you don't get dirty."

Zo said, "Ah, I don't mind. I'd rather get dirty than wear clothes..."

Luke Skywalker said, "If you instant."

Han Solo said, "Alright, let take off."

Han Solo activate the Hyperspace and they set off to fight the AT AT robot.

Zo said, "This is gonna be great!"

Luke Skywalker said, "Alright, let lock our target."

Zo said, "Whoa, that thing's big..."

Han Solo said, "Yep. Okay Zo, here is what you can do. When we locked the target, press the red button to fire."

Zo said, "Got it!"

So Luke Skywalker locked the target on the AT AT. Then Zo fire the missiles and it hit directly to one of it leg.

Zo said, "Direct hit! Yeah!"

Han Solo said, "One down, three to go."

Zo said, "Woo-hoo! There's the second one!"

Luke Skywalker said, "Alright, let lock our target."

Luke Skywalker lock the target toward the AT AT and Zo fire the missiles again and it was another direct hit with the other leg.

Zo said, "Yes!"

Han Solo said, "Great job Zo."

Zo said, "Thanks! Do we still have the third one?"

Han Solo said, "Yes. Ready."

Zo said, "Sure am!"

Luke Skywalker lock on another target. Then Zo hit the missiles again to the third leg of the At AT.

Zo said, "Got it!"

Han Solo said, "Great. One more to go."

Zo said, "Great!"

Luke Skywalker lock the target on the last leg and Zo fire the missiles one last time and after hitting directly to the leg, the AT AT robot exploded.

Zo said, "We did it!"

Han Solo said, "Great job. Phew, we're all safe."

Zo said, "Yep! By the way, since you mentioned it, did I get dirty at all?"

Luke Skywalker said, "Just a few scratch. It not so bad."

So Luke landed the Hyperspace and they all got off. Later, Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, and Norville came with the horse.

Clifford said, "Hey Zo."

Zo said, "Guys, you're here."

Daffodil said, "So what have you been up too?"

Zo said, "I've been firing missiles at giant robots! It's AWESOME!"

Clifford said, "Wow, that was cool."

Zo said, "And I want you to meet Luke Skywalker and Han Solo. Guys, these are my friends, Clifford, Jorge, Norville, and Daffodil."

Luke Skywalker said, "Hey, guys."

Norville said, "Hi, it nice to meet you."

Zo said, "So, where my sister Flo?"

Clifford said, "We haven't found her yet."

Zo said, "Oh no, we gotta find her."

Clifford said, "We will, don't worry."

Zo said, "Oh, but I don't wanna leave you guys."

Luke Skywalker said, "It okay Zo. We'll be fine. Here, you can have this lightsaber to remember us."

Zo said, "Thanks!"

Luke Skywalker said, "No problem. May the force be with you."

Zo said, "And may the force be with you too."

Clifford said, "Come on Zo. We gotta go."

Zo said, "Right."

So Luke Skywalker and Han Solo waved goodbye to Zo and the others and they went to find Flo. Meanwhile, The Ed's are showing Flo some of their friends house.

Flo said, "Whose house is this?"

Ed said, "This is my baby sister Sarah house."

Eddy said, "She can be a loudmouth sometime."

Flo said, "Really? Wow..."

Edd said, "Allow me."

Edd knocked on the door and Sarah and Jimmy came out.

Sarah said, "Go away!"

Flo said, "Huh? That was rude of you."

Sarah said, "Who are you?"

Flo said, "My name is Flo the kittens."

Sarah said, "Okay, you're pretty cute..."

Flo said, "Ah thanks, but one question, why are you abusing your brother and your friends?"

Sarah said, "These creeps aren't my friends!"

Flo said, "You don't even like your brother."

Sarah said, "Nope."

Flo said, "Well what if he dies? Or what if he commit suicide?"

Sarah said, "He'll be outta my way."

Jimmy said, "But Sarah, we can't have Ed dead. Without him, well it might be bad."

Sarah said, "I don't care."

Flo said, "Alright then. Double D, get me a noose."

Edd said, "Why?"

Flo said, "Oh you'll see." Flo evil chuckled.

Edd said, "I will have no part in these shenanigans, kitty."

Flo said, "Do you want Sarah to hate his brother?"

Edd said, "Well no, but-"

Flo said, "THEN DO IT!"

Eddy said, "Come on sockhead, don't be a baby."

Edd said, "Oh, fine."

So Edd went to get the noose. She came back and said, "There, you happy."

Flo said, "Yes. Now Ed, I want you to stand on this chair."

Edd said, "Okay!"

Ed tried to get on top of the chair, but he keep tripping down. Eddy sighed and hold Ed on top of the chair. Edd quickly wrap the noose around Ed's neck. Flo then said, "Alright Sarah, you want you brother back or not."

Sarah said, "Um...um..."

Eddy said, "We're waiting."

Sarah said, "Oh, fine."

Sarah went straight to Ed and took the noose off of him and kissed him between the cheek.

Ed said, "Thank you, baby sister."

Jimmy said, "Yay."

Edd said, "Aw, that is so sweet."

Flo said, "I'm glad you two are sibling again. Now Sarah, you need to be a little more kind this time to your brother and your other friend."

Sarah said, "Well, I don't know how."

Jimmy said, "Don't worry Sarah. I can teach you."

Sarah said, "Really?"

Jimmy said, "Of course. I'm usually the quiet one."

Sarah said, "True..."

Flo said, "And you have to be nice to your friend Eddy and your boyfriend Double D."

Sarah said, "He is not my boyfriend!"

Eddy said, "Of course he is. Are you sockhead?"

Edd said, "What? No. Flo, where did you get the craziest idea?"

Flo said, "Because women knows everything."

Eddy said, "Oh, really?"

Flo said, "Yes. Just like you once had a pimple."

Eddy said, "Hey."

Flo said, "The sock on Edd head because she is afraid of her hair is too messy."

Edd said, "You have no proof of that!"

Flo said, "You don't need proof."

Sarah said, "Okay, we get the picture."

Flo said, "Great. Now Double D, you can be a doctor right."

Edd said, "I suppose..."

Flo said, "I want you to give Ed a brain surgery so he can be just as smart as you and Eddy is."

Edd said, "That is beyond my skills, I'm afraid."

Sarah said, "Aw come on Double D, please." Sarah gave Edd the little puppy face.

Edd sighed and said, "Fine. I'll see what I can do. Come on Ed."

Ed said, "Follow Double D! Follow Double D!"

So Edd took Ed to his house to give him a brain surgery. It took him an hour of switching his brain from dumbest to smartest. Soon, he was done and he took him back to Sarah house.

Edd said, "Well, Ed, how does it feel to be smart?"

Ed said, "I guess it is."

Edd said, "Alright, pop quiz. What is ten times ten?"

Ed said, "100."

Edd said, "Very good. What does four quarter makes?"

Ed said, "A dollar."

Edd said, "Correct."

Sarah said, "Oh, let me try. Ed, who are the first two people who ever came to Earth?"

Ed said, "Adam and Eve."

Sarah said, "Yes, I love you big brother."

Ed said, "I love you too sis."

Flo said, "Great. Now that you're friends and siblings again. there will be no problem."

Jimmy said, "And we will make sure we all get along evenly."

Flo said, "Great!"

Eddy said, "Well, we gotta go."

Sarah said, "Eddy, wait."

Sarah reach her pocket and gave Eddy ten quarters.

Eddy said, "Awesome! Thank."

Sarah said, "You're welcome."

Flo said, "Come on guys, we still have a couple more friends to get to."

So Flo and the Ed's went to the next house. The next house they hit was Johnny. Flo knocked on the door.

Johnny said, "Hello?"

Edd said, "Hi Johnny, this is Flo the kitten."

Flo said, "Hello."

Johnny said, "Hey, kitty!"

Flo said, "Hi Johnny." Flo notice a piece of wood on Johnny hand and said, "Hey Johnny, what with the wood?"

Johnny said, "Oh, this is Plank!"

Flo said, "Plank the wood."

Johnny said, "Yeah, say hi Plank."

Plank just stood there.

Flo said, "Okay. That was awkward."

Johnny said, "Oh, I think you two get along already!"

Flo said, "Oh, that's okay, but we're kind of busy, right guys."

Eddy said, "Yeah, we gotta meet more people."

Johnny said, "See ya!"

So the Ed's and Flo went to the next house. Soon, they hit Nazz house. Edd knocked on the door.

Nazz said, "Hey, guys!"

Ed said, "Hey Nazz. I want you to meet Flo the kitten."

Nazz said, "Oh, she's so cute!"

Flo said, "Aw, thanks."

Nazz said, "You're welcome!"

Edd said, "Well, let head on to our next people."

Flo said, "Right. Bye Nazz."

Nazz said, "Bye guys."

So they all head on to Kevin house. Eddy knocked on the door.

Kevin said, "What is it, dorks?"

Flo said, "Hey, that wasn't nice."

Eddy said, "He always talk like that."

Kevin said, "And I can talk any way I want."

Flo said, "Well don't."

Kevin said, "Who are you anyway?"

Flo said, "I'm Flo."

Kevin said, "Boring."

Flo said, "Look Kevin, you're better than this. Why don't you like to be friends with the Eds?"

Kevin said, "Because they're DOOOOOOORKS!"

Flo said, "Kevin. How can they be dorks?"

Kevin said, "I don't know. They're just are."

Flo said, "Well can't you be friends with them. How can you have them not be dorks?"

Kevin said, "Leave me alone."

Flo said, "Kevin, please. Here, let me ask you a question. How would you feel if the Ed's were to commit suicide."

Kevin said, "What kind of dumb question is that?"

Flo said, "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION! DO YOU WANT THEM TO DIE OR NOT!"

Kevin said, "I just want them out of my yard."

Flo said, "How about this? If you be friends with them, Ed will not be the dumbest, Edd won't be a nerd too much, and Eddy won't ask you for a quarter?"

Kevin said, "Fine."

Flo said, "Now shake hand."

Kevin said, "Oh, fine."

Kevin shook Ed, Edd, and Eddy hand.

Flo said, "Good. I'm glad you're friends again."

Kevin said, "Yeah. Sorry I called you dorks a lot."

Edd said, "That okay. We know how you feel."

Flo said, "Finally..."

So Flo and the Ed's waved goodbye to Kevin and went to look for another people. Soon, they hit Rolf house.

Eddy said, "Now this guy's a REAL hoot..."

Flo said, "What makes you say that?"

Eddy said, "Oh, you'll see..."

Rolf opened the door and said, "Ah, hello Ed boy. What can I do for you?"

Edd said, "We're just showing our guest around."

Rolf said, "Aw, and who is this little kitty cat?"

Flo said, "I'm Flo!"

Rolf said, "Wow, it nice to meet you Flo. Would you care for a toast with gravy."

Flo said, "Sure!"

Flo ate the toast with gravy and said, "Mmm, it good."

Rolf said, "So Ed boy, are you looking for my chicken to pet?"

Ed said, "Yes, I am!"

Rolf said, "Well, it just don't happen that I created a robot chicken that can serve you just about anything."

Ed said, "Awesome!"

Rolf said, "You are much smarter than before..."

Edd said, "That because I gave Ed a brain surgery to get him smart. Don't worry, his likeness is still there."

Rolf said, "What do you mean?"

Edd said, "He still like chicken, butter toast with gravy, and us."

Rolf said, "Ah, very good."

Flo said, "Well, we gotta go. We still have one more places to go."

Rolf said, "Alright, see ya later."

So the Ed's and Flo waved goodbye to Rolf and went to the last place they need to go. They all went to the trailers where the Kankers lives.

Eddy said, "Just why are we bringing her here?"

Flo said, "Actually, I want you boys to be just as nice to your girlfriends."

Edd said, "They aren't our girlfriends, actually..."

Flo said, "Are you nice to them?"

Eddy said, "Oh, sure. The problem is they aren't nice to us!"

Flo said, "Oh really."

Ed said, "Actually, what Eddy is trying to say is that those Kankers loves us too much. They both wanna kiss us, but for us it like eating us instead."

Flo said, "Wow..."

Edd said, "Which is why we're scared to go in there."

Flo said, "Don't be so dramatic, you'll be fine."

Eddy said, "You haven't met them..."

Flo said, "Well I know girls. So come with me."

So they all went to the Kankers trailers. Flo knocked on the door.

Flo said, "Hello?"

Lee open the door and saw the Ed's and said, "Hey girls, look it the Ed's."

Maine said, "Wow."

May said, "Nice."

Flo said, "Hi, girls!"

Lee said, "Hey, who is this little cat?"

Flo said, "I'm Flo!"

Marie said, "Aw, you look so cute."

Flo said, "Thanks, now I wanna talk to all three of you about your boyfriends."

Lee said, "Why?"

Flo said, "It seems to me that you three don't seem to get along."

Marie said, "That because our boyfriends run away from us."

Lee said, "Yeah! We just wanna kiss 'em!"

Edd said, "You see."

Flo said, "I guess the kissing part, but why so rough?"

Lee said, "Why so rough? What do you mean?"

Flo said, "It like your kissing them without a special reason. For me I think it beginning to sound like an abusive way."

May said, "Oh, come on!"

Flo said, "Let start with being nice. Kankers, shake your boyfriend hand nicely."

They all nodded and they shook the Ed's hand nicely.

Flo said, "Good."

Eddy said, "Now what?"

Flo said, Edward's, go and give Kanker a flower.

Eddy said, "Aw, come on..."

Flo said, "Just do it.

Eddy said, "Oh, fine."

So the Edward went to find the Kankers some flowers.

Lee said, "Aw, thanks!"

Edd said, "You're welcome."

Flo said, "Now hug."

So the Edward's hugged the Kankers.

Flo said, "Great!"

Ed said, "Are we done yet?"

Flo said, "Yes."

Eddy said, "Finally..."

Ed said, "Well, we gotta go."

Flo said, "Yep. Nice seeing you!"

May said, "Bye."

So the Edward and Flo waved goodbye to the Kankers and left back to the street.

Flo said, "Well, what now?"

Edd said, "Well we finished everything."

Flo said, "Yeah. Anything to do now?"

Eddy said, "Not really."

Soon, Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, Zo, and Norville came with the horses.

Flo said, "Guys! You're here!"

Zo said, "Yep. We would never leave you sis."

Flo said, "Thanks, Zo!"

Ed said, "Aw, all of these animals are cute."

Edd said, "Indeed, they are quite fascinating..."

Clifford said, "Thanks. I'm Clifford by the way. This is Daffodil, Zo, Jorge, and Norville."

Edd said, "Pleasure to meet you all!"

Ed said, "I'm Ed, this is Double D, and this is Eddy."

Daffodil said, "Nice to meet you guys!"

Eddy said, "Hey Clifford, got any quarters."

Clifford said, "Sure. Here you go."

Clifford toss Eddy a quarters.

Eddy said, "YES!"

Edd said, "Oh brother."

Zo said, "Well Flo. We gotta get back to the apartment."

Flo said, "Do we know the way home?"

Daffodil said, "Uh, I don't know."

Norville said, "Me neither."

Clifford said, "Don't look at me."

Jorge said, "Uh oh. We can't get home."

Zo said, "Aw come on."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I got it. Why not take an airplane?"

Zo said, "Great idea!"

Edd said, "If you're looking for the airport it right by the town by north."

Clifford said, "Thanks!"

So Clifford and his friends waved goodbye to the Edwards and headed on to the airport. Soon, they got on the planes and it flew them all the way back to their city.

Clifford said, "We're home!"

Daffodil said, "Finally."

Zo said, "It's great to be here..."

Jorge said, "Yeah and you know what else?"

Clifford said, "What?"

Jorge said, "Different places we went was a lot of fun too."

Zo said, "Sure were!"

Clifford said, "Wait, Emily Elizabeth. She must be worried sick about us."

Zo said, "Well then, let hurry."

Flo said, "Right."

So they all went back into their apartment. Emily Elizabeth was waiting for them by the door.

Emily Elizabeth said, "Guys! You're home!"

Clifford said, "Hey Emily Elizabeth. Sorry to keep you waiting."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Where have you been?"

Clifford said, "Well, we've been to a few places..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "How?"

Norville said, "That weird crystal we found this morning transported us all over the place."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Tell me all about it!"

Jorge yawned and said, "Well, I wish I could but I gotta hit the hay."

Daffodil said, "Me too..."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, let me take you to bed."

Clifford said, "Great, thanks."

So Emily Elizabeth took Clifford and his friends to sleep and they all slept happily.

The End.


End file.
